Never change my heart
by inthemindofchris
Summary: Usagi Tsukino fell in love with Yaten Kou, she can't even forget him. Can Chibi-Usa help Usagi declare the love for Star Healer? Yaten x Usagi FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

Never change my heart

Chapter 1: Yaten Kou and Usagi Tsukino: Love in the air

He was so cute. Green emerald eyes, silver long hair, a warm smile. Yaten Kou was everything! Eveything in the world, part of the band, " Three Lights"... Yaten Kou had two brothers; Taiki and Seiya. He was walking down, going to the bookstore. To return some book, he bought. Yaten didn't like them. He sighs.

Usagi Tsukino, the blond, smiled. She was walking down to the arcade, wanting to play the new Sailor V, game. Usagi was wearing a Pink T-Shirt, some white pants, and some purple sandals, along with her long pig-tails. She could see the arcade up ahead.

" Ah! The arcade!" Usagi gleams, she runs not knowing her way, she bumps into Yaten, both of them falling fack. " Sorry." they both said at once. Yaten sees Usagi. Oh. Her again.

" Usagi, fancy meeting you hear." Yaten spoke, Usagi looks up at him, giving him a cheerful smile.

" Yaten-san!" she said, Yaten helps her up. Yaten smiled sweetly, " You don't have to call me, Yaten-san. Just call me, Yaten."

Usagi blushes, she nodded. " Alright. What're you doing here?"

" Going to return some books. Want to come along?" Yaten asked her, only to recieve a nod from her. Usagi walks besides him, completely forgetting about the new Sailor V game.

" So, Usagi, how're you doing?"

" I'm doing well, Yaten. And you?"

Yaten shrugs. " I'm doing well," he smiled. " It's not everyday, I see you come around. Heh." blushing, Yaten sees the bookstore. Usagi smiled, " Yaten, I want to buy some books!"

Yaten blinks at Usagi. She was never the one to read, but if she says so. " What kind of books?" he finally asks her.

" One of a cute story," Usagi began. "About the Moon Princess, going to visit her Moon Prince!" she blushes. Yaten nods, giving her a wink.

" Anycase, let's go in." Yaten took Usagi's hand, she blushed at it as she was lead inside. Yaten goes to the counter to return the books, he told Usagi, " Oh, go on and find any books you want! I'll pay."

Usagi found herself blush at the comment, " You will?" shaking her head to brush off her blush. " Is it true?"  
Yaten nods, Usagi goes to look at the books. She looks at the sections, but she keeps looking over at Yaten. How was he so charming? What was with his style? So handsome, cute. She just wanted to kiss him. But she couldn't she has Chibi-Usa. She couldn't cheat on her Mamoru. But Yaten caught her heart! Usagi tries to go back to reality. Yaten had walked over to her, she looks at him.

" Want me to help you, Usagi?" he asks, Usagi nods very fast. " Yes, please!" she heard him chuckle. Usagi turns, she trips over a book on the floor.

" Ahh!" Usagi trips, Yaten catcher her by her arm. She blushes, looking at him. Yaten smiled sweetly, the eyes of his looking into her's.

" Be careful, okay?" Yaten pulls her up, ruffling her hair. Usagi smiled, nodding. She was falling for him, her feelings go deeper and deeper for him... She needed to breath, think! Yaten smiled ever so sweetly, seeing a book. A pink cover was on it, the title read.

" Romance of your life..." Yaten said, he laughs a bit, Usagi takes it in her arms.

" This is the book!" she blurted out, she stops. Dang it! Blabbermouth, she did it again. Yaten smiled and hugs her. Usagi blushes.

" Y-Yaten?"

" Usagi, I'll buy you that book." Yaten said, taking it into his hands. Usagi blushes more, she simply nods. " Alright, Yaten."

Walking over to the counter, and recieving the money. Usagi holds onto the book, holding it close. Yaten puts a hand on her shoulder, Usagi jumps a bit.

" I see you like it."

" I do..."

" Well," Yaten said, looking at her. " Read it. Today."

Usagi blushes. " Really?" she nods, " Okay! I will, Yaten!" without hesetation, Usagi runs in front of him. " But for a minute, can you sing a song?"

Yaten blushes, but nods a yes. Usagi smiled and gets ready to her him sing. Soon Yaten began.

_Oh, I am in love with you..._

_Nothing can change the way, I feel... For you, my dearest looove_

_For I have always been looking into your crystal clear, eyes... _

_Oh, oh, I can see that you love me, I musn't complain in young love_

_I love you so muuuch, nothing can change the way I feel... For you, my dearest looove!_

_I want to kiss you in the Midnight, I want to hold you in my arms!_

_You are my starlight, oh, ho, starlight_

_Can't you see you are my starlight, shining brightly in the sky?_

_Oh, ho, starlight! You are my starlight, oh, ho, starlight!_

_Nothing can the way I feel... For you, my dearest looove_

_I want to give you roses when you're down, I want to give you my life!_

_My life, my life, my life, just for yooouuu! _

_Nothing can change the way I feel... For you, my dearest looove_

_Oh, what can I say? I love you! I looooove you! I love you! I so clearly dooo! I love you you, soooo muuuuuuuuuuuch!_

Yaten finished singing, Usagi blushes.

" I loved it..."

" Thanks Usagi." Yaten said, soon in a flash, Usagi runs home. She slams the door as she gets back, holding the book tightly. Chibi-Usa looks at her. Blinking as to why she was blushing. Usagi blushing, smiling. She whispers.

" Yaten..."

Authors note: Young Love! Young love in the air! Lyrics by me! Okay? If you want to use 'em, have my permission!


	2. Help me please

Never change my heart

Chapter 2: Help me please

Usagi fell on her bed, blushing barely. Chibi-Usa squints her eyes at the blond. " Usagi... What're you doing?" she walks over to the meatball's bed to see her blsuhing. Chibi-Usa blinks. She spoke, " Another date, with Mamoru?"

Usagi shook her head, " I wasn't with Mamo-chan, today." Usagi sits in her bed, sighing looking at the sky. " I just have this loveable feeling for him, it makes me nervous. I want to... I want to tell him my feelings!"

" But...Usagi," Chibi-Usa began, " You love Mamo-chan, what makes you nervous if you love him and he loves you too?" she sits next to Usagi. Usagi looks at the little brat, " It. Is. None. Of. Your. Buiseness!"

" It is too! Let me help you declare your love for him! Who he is!"

" IT'S YATEN KOU, CHIBI-USAA!" Usagi blurts out, Chibi-Usa blinks. " So, why didn't you tell me? I'll help you declare your love."

" Huh?" Usagi blinks, blushing. " You will?" she looks away from the pink-haired girl only to see Chibi-usa in a costume with a heart on her bag. Usagi blinks. " EHHH?!"

" Haha, Miss Doctor Love Chibi-Usa is here to help you out!"

Usagi blinks, she sighs. Soon the phone rang, Usagi walks over to it. Answering it, she said. " Hello?" soon she heard Yaten's voice.

" _Hey dumpling head_!"

" H-Hey yourself... Yaten, why did you call?" asks Usagi in all confusion, Yaten replies. " _You know about the next concert coming up... Right, Usagi?_"

Usagi nodded, " Yes, why?" Usagi blushes, " S-Should I come? I mean... Tomorrow is the concert, yes, I know... But the tickets are sold out." she said, Chibi-Usa was hearing everything, smiling.

" _Well... Yes! Come Usagi, will you? I wrote you a song... Just for you, dumpling!_"

Yaten wrote her a song?! But... Usagi couldn't hesitate, she answers nodding, " Yes! Yes!" she bluses more. " I will come, Yaten!"

" _Fantastic Usagi! Heh, I know you'll like it! I love ya. Well... Not litterally like that... Well, you know what I mean. Later!_"

Yaten hangs up. Chibi-Usa yells, " I WANNA GO TOO! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" due to the yell, Usagi covers her ears.

" Ahhh, Chibi-Usaaaa! I only have-" she is cutted off by the phone again, she answers again. " Yes? Oh? Yaten, hello."

" _I have two tickets, Usagi. Bring along, anyone! You can! Later again!_"

Chibi-Usa squeals, " Yaaaay! I can go!" she was excited. " Usagi, right there, you'll tell Yaten how you feel for him!"

" Chibi-Usa, why me?" Usagi pouts

" Duh, you love him."

" O-Oh. I see... Fine, Chibi-Usa. You can come too." Usagi warns, " But don't ruin this chance for me and Yaten!"

" Yes, ma'am!" Chibi-Usa salutes to her, " I, in the moon, promise!"

" Okay."

Authors note: Before Chibi-Usa can help, Yaten calls for a concert!

Usagi: Yep.

Chibi-Usa: YEAH.

I do not own this song.

" Searching For Your Love"

I'm trapped in your shadow

Do anything you want

We're alone

Your diamond eyes ... look so innocent

They're turning me to stone

Throw off these chains,

they're holding me back

I'm crying in the rain again

There's a fire in me ...

burning up again

There is no escape for me

Searching for your love 3

The magic in your eyes

Searching for your love 3

I'm hypnotized again

All I want is just to

hold you, I can't take

breath

At the edge of darkness

... we sailed over

heartaches

One step into the night

A new day, a new night

But nothing's ever changing

I never thought that I'd

be touching you

I'm in this much too deep

Yes, I'm searching for love

No no


End file.
